


A Shield's Reward

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Kinktober 2018 Collection [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Food, Food Kink, Hand Feeding, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Gladio is rewarded for his obedience by his loving King. Portrays the softer side of bdsm. For kinktober day 21. Prompt used: Food Play.Set in the same au asOn ServitudeandSynchrony.





	A Shield's Reward

The King strolled in carrying a silver tray. Gladio could not see what was upon it from his kneeling position. Noct stopped in front of him.

“Bring me the chair. And the small table.”

Gladio rose and glided away smoothly to fetch the ornate velvet-upholstered chair that was placed against the far wall. He lifted it and brought it over and soundlessly placed it behind his King. He then quickly padded into the next room to retrieve a small bedside table. He placed it to Noctis’ right side. He took his prior position upon his knees in front of him. Devoid of clothing. Eyes averted.

The King seated himself into the plushly cushioned chair. “I brought you a reward for your ongoing obedience.” He lowered the tray and showed Gladio the colorful array of sliced fruit and whipped cream that lay upon it. “Come, kneel closer to me.”

Gladio neatly inched forward, face beginning to flush with gratitude. Noctis slowly ran his fingers through his shield’s brunet hair, smiling down at him. He then took a piece of fruit – some sort of yellow sweet melon – and dipped it into the whipped cream. He brought it to Gladio’s mouth. “Here.”

Gladio looked up at his King with pupils dilated in reverence and devotion. He opened his mouth and gently took the piece of fruit from his fingers. A cool sweetness took over his senses. The whipped cream was rich and decadent. It practically melted upon his tongue. Gladio savored the combined flavors, his visage taking on a content expression.

“I had that cream made this morning. It’s the best one could get. The fruits are those grown in our own royal garden, as you may recognize.”

Gladio nodded and awaited his next piece. The King selected a pink berry and swiped it through the cream. Gladio politely took it from his fingertips. The berry was slightly tart but the neutral pH of the cream balanced it perfectly. He licked his lips lightly. The King watched keenly.

The next piece of fruit was sliced somewhat larger then the other two. It was a chunk of a different type of melon, more reddish in color. Noctis dipped it into he cream and offered it to Gladio, who took it rather awkwardly. A blob of cream was left upon his lower lip. Gladio went to wipe it off, but the King stopped him with a raised finger.

“Allow me.”

The King bent forward and softly clasped Gladio’s lip with his mouth, sucking and pulling it gently. He stared alluringly into his shield’s eyes as he did so. Gladio blushed.

“Rise. I will unlock you and we will share the remainder of the fruit platter in my bedchamber.”


End file.
